Pretty Little Knife
by drowningmysorrow
Summary: A villain called Maiden, who takes woman and gives there Love 7 days to find them before she kills them is after Raven... but the problem is... Can Beast Boy save her without him finding about her love for him? Or will he find her at all? BBxRae
1. Pretty Little Faces

She pressed her knife against my neck.

"Such a pretty little neck, such a shame that in the end, I'll still cut it up." She sighed.

I was silent as the knife started to trace my lips.

"Such a pretty little face, too bad I'll have to change that,. We'll see who wants you by the time I'm finished." She cackled menacingly.

I bit my tongue and closed my eyes as the knife started to trace my eyelids.

"Such a pair of beautiful eyes, and gorgeous hair! You are the most beautiful young maiden I have taken! I, myself, am jealous of you."

I close my eyes tighter.

Her knife presses itself back to my neck.

"Such a figure too! Like an hourglass. A shame, really, that I have to dismember such a lovely and _ripe_ maiden like yourself!"

I feel my heart slow down a bit. The smallest part of me derived pleasure from the thoughts of dismembering someone.

"**Tch, Tch**." She clicked her tongue together.

"That young man, I wonder if he can save you maiden… He seems _different_ from the others. Maybe I should make this harder." Her eyes glimmered with a hidden fire.

I opened my eyes.

I was in a small room. Somewhere … _some_ place. I can't tell where.

It was cold. I felt the chill in my bones.

Her knife stopped tracing my neck.

"Maiden, I must leave you for now. But I will be back. **Don't try anything**. Oh, I'm going to need this.." She winked at me and left the room before I could protest.

The room was small. But at least it had a bed, a small bed.

I sighed and went to sit on the bed.

It creaked under my weight.

_'Beast Boy, please help me!'_

_'And may God be on my side.'_

I thought darkly as the lights went out in the room, and a voice came through the speakers in the corner of the room.

"Lights out. Enjoy!"

Her voice echoed in the metal, and cold room.

~!~

4 HOURS EARLIER…

"Raven… pleeeeeeeeaaaase?!" Beast Boy sat on his knees begging me.

So annoying. But I kept reading my book.

He had been begging me to go out and get 'Wicked Scary 2 : Wicked Scary Returns!' for movie night and I had continually refused. But he kept on going and going.

"Fine. But I have a few stops to make, so it might be awhile." I got up and put my book down on the table. Still hearing the constant begs in the back of my mind.

I grabbed my cloak on the way out.

After flying for a good 10 minutes I land outside of Blockbuster. I roam around looking for the movie for a little bit. After about 10 minutes of searching I go up to the counter.

"How may I help you maa'm?" The guy behind the counter asks.

"Do you have 'Wicked Scary 2'?" I sigh, still trying to remember all the places I had to go after this.

"No, I'm sorry maa'm, we ran out just this morning." I sigh in frustration.

"Thank you for your assistance!" I say as I head out the door and walk around till I find Hollywood video.

When I enter the video rental place I immediately see the movie I was looking for, only one copy left. I grabbed it the same time the other man did.

"Oh! Sorry!" I mumble. My hand still on it. It appears that each of us refuse to let go. I sigh. Releasing the movie I tell him he can have it.

"Thanks! This is the 5th place I've been looking for this movie!" HE laughs and goes to the counter to pay for it.

I exit the store and open my communicator.

"Raven?" Beast Boy smiles at me, a beautiful smile that makes my heart flutter a bit faster.

"Yeah, sorry but every store is out. I let a man who had grabbed the movie the same time I did have it. He said all the other places didn't have it. Sorry, but I guess we have to wait. I'm going to the store… do we need groceries?"

He stares at me. His eyes are glazed.

"Uh, Beast Boy?" I snap my fingers and he jumps back startled.

"Sorry, Rae. Nah, we just got some the other day. See you when you get back."

I sigh. "Raven, out." and flip my communicator closed.

I head inside the store and about a good 5 minutes later I come out with a pint of cookie dough ice cream. This night was going to be long. When I take a short cut through an alley, someone hits me with an item.

I black out, and wake up in a cold metal room.

No ice cream in hand.

~!~

(Beast Boy's POV)

Now…

I get a ring from my communicator and gladly, so relieved to find that its Raven, I flip It open.

"Raven! I was so worrie-"

"I have your Maiden captured. Keep it down. I don't need your friends knowing about this."

I gape at the screen, all black, I can only hear her voice.

"I have a challenge for you Beast Boy…"

* * *

I will update ASAP. The kidnapper is an OC I made up.

I do not own the Teen Titans.


	2. Pretty Little Words

Last Time On Pretty Little Knife…

"Raven! I was so worrie-"

"I have your Maiden captured. Keep it down. I don't need your friends knowing about this."

I gape at the screen, all black, I can only hear her voice.

"I have a challenge for you Beast Boy…"

Now…

"I'm listening." I say quietly.

"Good. I am Maiden. I have Raven, I will give you 7 days before I poison and dismember her. I will burn the remains. Then if you haven't found her, I will give the address where you will find her remains. But I will give you one clue, from there on you are on your own. I don't want any of your friends in on it, or little lady here will pay dearly."

Suddenly I see Raven. Slumped on the bed. Shivering. Alone. Bleeding.

"And if I find her?" I ask "Maiden".

"Then you keep her." Her voice sounds odd. Almost like she knows I won't find her.

"Here is your clue:

I am hidden

In a place you wouldn't suspect.

I am far below,

Enough so you can't hear me,

But you can see me,

You may search but you won't find me,

You search with your eyes,

Not a machine.

I can see the sun set before I sleep,

And I see the whole city,

But they can not see me.

I am still in the city limits.

I sincerely hope you can find her Mr. Logan."

The message clicks off.

"How did she know my name?" I whisper into the darkness.

If she sees the sun set she must be in the West (A/N I hope that's right…)

She must be somewhere high if she can see the city, but still in the city.

Maybe the mountains, surrounding the city.

If I can see with my eyes she must be above ground.

But somewhere where no one can hear.

Woods?

I sit in my room for what seems like hours when Cyborg calls me for dinner.

I remember her message, 'I don't want any of your friends in on it, or little lady here will pay dearly'.

So I try my hardest and put on a some what convincing smile.

It can't be that hard… it's just dinner…

* * *

I know, very short…

Sorry.


	3. Pretty Little DeadGirl

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

I want to tell you readers something.

This is strictly a BB/Rae fanfic. I will NOT make it any other couple, so if you are asking me to change it…

TOO BAD.

Sir Alwick 2010-03-26 . chapter 2

Very dark, but very intriguing. I really like the idea of Beast Boy having to solve riddles in order to find where Raven is. He's smarter than he looks and this could be one of those opportunities for him to prove it. My only criticism would be not to use the whole (Beast Boy's POV) thing when changing perspectives. It's a little distracting. Instead maybe you should try giving the reader clues as to who is currently narrating. Or maybe the story might be better told from third person omniscient. Just some , keep up the good work. I hope to read more very soon.-Sir Alwick

ME: Oh, lawl, I know what your talking about. Thanks for the advice!

I have decided to make a change, The villains name isn't Maiden anymore, it's Heartache. :D Just to also clear something up, Heartache likes to call Raven Maiden for some reason.

On with the chapter.

I woke up, the floor was freezing cold.

How did I even end up on the floor?

I sit up and grab my blankets. While wrapping them around me I sigh.

My stomach growled at me.

My legs stung, I remember the blood. Lots of it.

I lick my dry lips. I'm so thirsty.

My face stung from yesterdays torture. She didn't appreciate that she couldn't break me. She tried everything.

The visions she made me watch were horrible.

I heard the door creak open and I got a glare prepared for her.

"Good Morning Maiden. Guess what I have planned for you?" Her voice was like honey. She had blonde hair, with pink streaks through it, and pink bangs. Her eyes were a light green. Her skin was pale. But there were pale pink marks all over her face, neck, and arms. She looked like a teen.

Young.

I felt curiosity asking so many questions, one slipped through my barrier.

"What's your real name?" My voice is filled with questions. She looks at me, like I'm an alien.

"Leesa." Her mouth is a tight line. She is wearing a lilac tank top with a pentagram on it. And a jean skirt that's a darkish blue. Such a normal name, it surprises me.

"Are you a Satanist?" I can't help asking it in a suspicious tone. My tone is also a bit snappish.

Leesa laughs. "Maiden, I am not a Satanist, this shirt represents my coven." She smiles, her pearl white teeth, shining off the artificial light.

My eyes narrow. She's a witch.

"Witch." I hiss.

Leesa glares at me, "I don't approve of that tone Maiden. You should look up to your elders. I am a 50 year old Witch mind you."

"You don't look fifty." I retort.

She smiles, "Thank you, it was a simple age spell. Made me look younger than I really am. But sadly, it wouldn't get these wretched scars off my skin." She growls the last part. I stare, still glaring. She smiled.

"What do you want?" I sighed. Still my tone was bitter. I had been here for only 2 days and I could already tell that I was going to die.

"We're going for a walk." She grabs me and drags me outside into a hallway. I heard screams and cries.

"Where are we?" I demand. She just shoves me forward into some dark room with metal walls. She spins me around to face her before I can see anything else in the room. She brought a needle out and I tried using my powers.

"Azarath Metrion -"

"Save your breath, I deactivated your powers for a whole week. Now stop squirming." She kicks me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me. Then she stabs the needle into me and I'm out.

Beast Boy POV

Still in dog form I sniffed for Raven's scent. I'd been on the mountain for more than 10 hours searching relentlessly. I would morph shapes to better find Raven.

The other night when we had trouble and Robin told me to come immediately I ditched and continued searching.

I morphed into my human form.

"God Damn it! Where are you Raven?" I cried. Shouting t the skies.

Gone, for 2 whole days. I watched the leaves from the tree blow in the wind. In one spot there were no trees or plants at all. Just dirt.

"Whoa, that's strange." I murmured, it was freshly dug. I turned into a dog and dug and dug.

After about 10 minutes I found something.

A garbage bag.

I paled as I morphed human and opened the bag.

I flipped open my communicator.

"Beast Boy! Where have you been? You skipped battles and trai-"

"Robin. You better come see this." He took in my appearance.

"We're on our way. Robin out." I set down my communicator, and stared at the body. Or the pieces of a body. Then I turned around got up and ran to a near by bush and vomited.


	4. Pretty Little Screams

Pretty Little Bird

Chapter 3 of Pretty Little Knife

Disclaimer : I do not, unfortunately, own the Teen Titans.

"Maiden. Up. Now."

My eyes flutter open.

I get up quickly and fix my bed and hair. I had been here for, 2 days, with, what she liked me to call her: Heartache.

"I'm up." I snap at her. Heartache smiles, that smile that means I get my punishment.

"Love, it's time to get ready for the day. Here are your clean pair of clothing." After I finished putting them on Heartache/Maiden came back and sauntered towards me with a knife.

- WITH THE OTHERS

The cops had been called on emergency and were searching for other dead bodies. So far, there had been 4 that were found. I closed my eyes, the image of the dead girls stuck in my head. Would Raven end up like that?

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" Cyborg asked, laying a hand on my shoulder. I just shook my head.

"Why would she do this to them?" I whispered, horrified. Cyborgs head snapped up towards me.

"Beast Boy…what do you know?" Cy asked me, almost in a threatening manner. Before I could answer I heard Robin call out to me.

"Wheres Raven? She should've been here by now?" He asked. I frowned. "I think she left because of an emergency of some sort. She told me to tell you soon as possible. Must've escaped my thoughts…"

He tuned them out as Robin berated him for not telling him sooner, and Cy was suspicious. I sighed harshly. "I better go, I need to do my chores, and watch over the tower. it's my turn." I added. Whenever there was a big crime scene someone had to stay behind and watch. It was my turn.

A few minutes later I was left in the big tower. All by myself.

-LINE BREAK-

I didn't scream when she kicked me, when she punched me. I screamed when she plunged the knife in my shoulder.

Searing pain. It hurt so bad… I winced as she pulled out harshly, barely holding back a scream. I allowed one to pass my lips again when she lodged the knife in my thigh.

-LINE BREAK-

I jumped when I heard a familiar scream…it sounded like Raven.

"Raven?" I shouted. I jumped from the couch racing towards the lower levels where I thought the scream came from.

Again, I heard a scream, louder this time, and it sounded from the basement. The worst area of Titans tower, was the basement. Not even Robin liked it. So we all avoided it.

I sucked in my breath at the sight of the door leading to the basement.

"Raven…" I breathed.

My hand reached out for the door.

"For Raven."


End file.
